


A Strange Drink

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Series: Poison [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Brothers, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hardcore, Hot, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Oral, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, on desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little brother Amaimon drank a substance that has him feeling very funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this story contains graphic yaoi scenes between two demon brothers. If you don't like, then leave because I aint got time for you to be yelling at me about this stuff... If you're too young then you shouldn't be here.
> 
> warning: Ass to mouth, groping, and rough sex are in this story. If you don't like...then...leave. haha duh.
> 
> GAY TOWN, LEMON CITY, YAOI CENTRAL BABY!
> 
> Dedicated to lanza-divina at deviant art!

poison- Mephisto x amaimon

Summary: Little brother Amaimon drank a substance that has him feeling very funny.

Anyway, this story contains graphic yaoi scenes between two demon brothers. If you don't like, then leave because I aint got time for you to be yelling at me about this stuff... If you're too young then you shouldn't be here.

warning: Ass to mouth, groping, and rough sex are in this story. If you don't like...then...leave. haha duh.

GAY TOWN, LEMON CITY, YAOI CENTRAL BABY!

Dedicated to lanza-divina at deviant art!  
_____________________________________________-

Amaimon had just come back from sight seeing around Japan, like his brother told him not to do, with the key he told him not to use.

He came back to his office, arms full of souvenirs, trinkets and edible items.

"Amaimon," he sighed, though amused. "I thought I told you not to sight see or use the key."

As if he didn't hear him he said "I got these really cool items. And this kimono!"  
The eldest brother fangirled over it and put it on so he could admire its beauty while it was on his body. He could add that to his collection!

"I also got this drink from a very strange man. It tastes funny." Amaimon told him, while taking another sip and then unconsciously tugging at his shirt.

"A strange man you say? What did he look like?" He eyed his brother's drink carefully.

"He had a grey hoody on and was playing some kind of hand held device. He asked me if I wanted it and just handed it to me without waiting for my answer."

"And so you just drank it? ...brother, are you hot? You keep tugging on your shirt. I know I'm sexy but you've never been this bothered before." He purred, only teasing.

He tilted his head. "Now that you mention it...I am rather hot...and my pants feel a little tighter than normal..." Moments later he began to pant quietly.

"Oh no! Brother this is very strange! That drink must've been poision," he giggled. "I think I know a way to help though." His eyes shined with mischief.

Strutting over to his younger sibling from behind, pressing himself against his back, he started from his thighs he ran his hands up his body, avoiding his crotch completely.  
A simple kiss was placed on the heated boy's neck as his palms ran over his perky nipples.

His breath hitched in his throat.

"M-more..." he half moaned half whispered.

Mephisto only chuckled and continued to tease him. He bit his neck hard enough to break the skin and lapped at the blood that seeped out.  
The green haired boy moaned at the bite and squirmed in his hands. He grinded his bottom against his brother's hardening bulge, being extremely uke like to let him know he wanted to fuck right now.

But his brother only continued to tease him, running his hands back over his nipples, down his sides and then cupping his ass, squeezing that bountiful bottom.  
Amaimon whined quietly and moved his hips so that Mephisto would touch him in the place he really wanted.

And finally, after what felt like years of waiting, he ran his hands down to his crotch and griped it with *both hands.

"Nnnugh." He sighed in pleasure, his body jerking into the very hands giving him such pleasure.

The purple haired man nibbled right over his pulse, making him burn more with tingling desire. He was becoming desperate for his touch.  
After he groped him through his pants enough, he teased him by putting his fingers in the waist band of his boxers, rubbing small circles on his hips but going no lower.

"Brother don't be such a tease." He told him breathlessly, receiving a bite for it. His hips moved trying to get his hands lower but to no avail.

"Brother please! You seem to be trying to make things worse, not better."  
The shapeshifter smirked against his neck and then gripped him harshly. The unexpected attack made him give a small cry of pleasure.

While that hand stroked him, the other hand moved up to his nipples, pinching and tugging on them.

But this wasn't enough for Amaimon, no. There was this extreme craving to be taken now, hard and fast, not to be teased and hardly pleasured.

Pushing himself away from mischievous hands, he grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him over to the desk and made him lay on it.

He was becoming impatient, yanking both his pants and his boxers down with a unnecessary force, also ripping the thin fabric of his boxers in the process.  
"I do not even understand why you wear boxers in the first place…" His brother commented with a purr.

Not feeling the need to explain himself and wanting to put his brother's mouth to better use, He got ontop of the desk with ease, sat over him, and slowly lowered himself onto his mouth, spreading his cheeks with his hands.

"A-ah! Yeaaah." He moaned. His hellfire hot, wet tongue lapping at his hole made him moan in pure bliss.

Mephisto tilted his chin up, trying to get more of the taste of his sibling's ass.  
Amaimom rocked his hips back and forth while speaking to his bro. "This is quite boring brother, work your tongue more, I want my hole sopping wet, I want your tongue to be tired from working my hole. I think I'll just smother you until you do." He sat firmly on his face, stroking himself at a fast pace.

Complying to his sibling's wishes, he tried sticking his tongue out trying to get it into his hole.

The ring was tight but it began loosening up enough for him to slip his tongue into it.  
A moan was heard and bouncing became a little heavier.

He started sticking his tongue deeper into his hole, but apparently it wasn't getting in far enough!

Amaimon was being pleasured but becoming impatient once again. He started riding his tongue like it was bucking bull, hips rolling back and forth, bouncing up and down and rotating in circles.

Then he lifted himself up and let his balls hang above Mephisto's face. The shapeshifter leaned up and lapped at his balls greedily, sometimes taking the sack into his mouth and sucking harshly. This made both of them hot and bothered so badly.

"Enough brother! Take me! Right now!" He demanded hotly. The green haired boy moved to his hands and knees, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands and exposing his winking hole.

Mephisto licked his lips and slid out from under him. "Beg like a little whore and I might screw you into the desk."

He didnt hesitate at all. "Please, oh please give it to me. My desire for you burns hotter than hell. I want your huge cock inside my hot slutty ass, splitting me in half and making me scream your name like no other! Please allow me to have it."

Mephisto took a moment to decided if that plea was sufficient but his brother rammed himself on his dick as he was thinking, which interrupted his thoughts and made him moan.

Amaimon was gripped by the pleasure of being filled up so good. His seme was so damn big  
it wasn't even funny. He felt as if he was being split in half. He could feel his walls stretching with a burn of pain that melted into sinful pleasure like cotten candy in the mouth.

Like the tease he was, he pulled out slowly and thrusted back in even slower.  
The younger brother let out a whine but didn't bother to change his pace. He let him take his time, for a limited time only though.  
If you couldn't tell he wasn't very patient today. So, he was ready to be screwed right now.

He thrust his hips backwards to impale himself more but only received a smack on the ass as punishment. It stung like a bitch but he couldn't help but moan at it.

Mephisto laughed. "Cut it out, you little whore. I'll go faster when I think you're ready to handle it. " he could tell his uke was about to cum because of how tense his body was.

They'd done this so many times Amaimon didn't have to even say a word about his release.  
So when he finally did ease away from his orgasm, he purposely plunged into his plush ass as far as he could possibly get, which happened to be near his intestines, letting his brother know the real fun was beginning.

"Ughh-aahh fuck!" He gasped and panted, pleasure washed over him like ocean waves on a shore.

Slowly, he pulled all the way out and used as much force as he could to slam himself back into the tight space.

He screamed in pleasure when his brother's hips slammed into his butt and caused him to fly forward. Luckily he was holding onto his hips so he didn't go very far.  
So each time he would fly forward, Mephisto would pull him back by his hips and thrust forward at the same time, which only increased the force and the pressure of his attacks.

This kind of force would break a human body in no time, but demons could take this rough sex no problem.

Amaimon was having no problem taking it like a needy bitch. It felt too good to him and he couldn't help but moan wantonly.

"Yes, brother yes! Pound my little ass just like that! Auuugh yes!" he was extremely turned on. One could tell by his cement hard length that was stiffly standing straight against his slender stomach like a soldier saluting his Sargent. It was drooling at the crimson red tip.

One could also tell by his moans of pure bliss and the way he actively participated in this event, clawing at the desk hard enough to leave nail marks in the wood, pushing back towards his brother and clenching around him.

He rocked into him so hard the desk soon began to creek in complaint and move away. It was becoming unstable so Mephisto lead his brother to the wall, still inside him and continued taking him with demonic strength.

Amaimon's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth wide open, back arched in a silent scream of bliss. He would've moaned but this heavy pile driving was literally knocking the wind out of him. He couldn't gather enough air in his body to moan so only small grunts and whines were made.

He was dizzy from too much pleasure and no oxygen. His brother seemed to be trying to kill him, keeping his breathless but still making him want it.  
Goodness gracious it felt so good and he hadn't even hit his sweet spot yet.  
But when he finally did, a complete accident, his back arched as high as a skyscraper, eyes wide as J- Lopez's ass, he let out a choked cry and panted.

His brother was amused greatly. "Oo-ho, did I hit a button~?" He purred, running into it again which only made Amaimon's body spasm as if he just just got zapped or shocked by something and clench around him in a grip more harsh than a vice.

He liked his brother's reactions very much and continued to ram into his at the pace he was going. But soon, be figured he was becoming predictable.

As sudden as a shark attack, Mephisto started to take his brother using demonic speed, fucking him fast enough to put the speed of light to shame.  
But that combined with his strength ended up making the paint chip from the walls and cracks and dents took their place upon it.

He didnt want to tare the place down so he uncaringly tossed his needy uke to the floor and raised his body so that the only thing touching the floor was his shoulder blades, neck and head. The younger one would have to support himself on his hands and that would be a problem because they were trembling so bad.

But he didn't have enough time to express this to his seme because he immediately continued his assault without a care in the world.

In this position, he would be getting in deeper than he had before and Amaimon was loving every bit of it.

But in this position, he didn't last even remotely long. Mephisto could feel it too.  
So he stroked him off with his free hand. With loud, sexy moans, he rocked his body to his brother's strokes.

Seeing him wriggle like that was way too hot for Mephisto and was dragging him closer to his own release.

"Ughhnn, y-yeah...please more brother...pleaa-aagh!...please..."

"Oh~" he chuckled Breathily. "Begging for your release already?" He could only answer back in moans and whimpers.

It couldn't be helped.

His hips rose, his back arched impossibly high, and his mouth fell open to let out a loud, sexy moan as his orgasm ransacked his body.

He tightened severely around him enough to stop him in his thrusts and pull him to orgasm with him.

Mephisto came inside him enough to make his stomach a little more pudgy and Amaimon came all over his own face.  
When it subsided, his body still twitched and jerked as if he had been electrocuted.

Jerky movements with his hips meant his orgasm was strong but apparently it wasn't strong enough because his erection hadn't gone down.

"You idiot!" He laughed. "I was only trying to help you by teasing. Now you'll have to have more sex because your orgasm wasn't strong enough." He informed him, an amused smirk upon his lips.

An unamused look was etched upon his face. He gave his brother a "this is your fault" look.

For the rest of the day, the two demons made messes of themselves and their even younger brother Rin.  
____________________________________________  
End.

Some of you may have noticed the beginning was in an episode. I dont remember what episode and Im too lazy to go back and look. Lol.  
Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
